


Hoarfrost

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: They keep seeing each other like this.





	Hoarfrost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).



> Hi! I decided to use these prompts: Winter + hatesex  
> Hope you'll enjoy! :)

Frost gathered on the window. The room was chilled. Estonia watched as his breath fogged in the air.

Then Russia's mouth closed over his lips again.

They'd met like this so many times, he'd memorized by now the sensation of the broad form pressing him into the mattress. The way it felt to have Russia _in_ him, huge, overwhelming, too much. Those large, cold hands – one holding him down, the other wrapped at his throat.

He loathed him. And yet, this –

They kept seeing each other. In summer light. In the winter's dark. 

Just once, Estonia thought. Just once more.


End file.
